


Jaime Lannister, Assassin King

by StarkTony1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, The Lannisters are like King's of Assassins, brienne is a target
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: Jaime Lannister is tasked with killing Brienne Tarth. He is the Kingslayer after all, he can kill anything and anyone, so why does he let Brienne go the first time?





	1. 1: The Kingslayer

Brienne Tarth was asleep in her dorm room the night Jaime Lannister was tasked with killing her.

She tossed and turned, the humid September evening had meant she’d opened her window and slept above the covers. Sleep flitted through her throughout the night, giving her the false sense of being awake only for her to jolt awake seconds later.

She was dozing when a thud echoed around her room.

She was alone in her dorm room, nobody else had taken the second bed, so she sat up quickly.

She looked around her room, the place looking eerie in the dark. Shapes blended into horrifying objects.

“Hello?”

She slowly got out of her bed, not being one to be too afraid of the dark she approached the en-suite, turning its light on she turned around only to come face to face with a man.

Her eyes widened before a hand covered her mouth and a sharp pin prick stabbed her neck.

“The Lannister’s always pay their debts” the man said before she thudded to the ground, eyes rolling back.

 

 

**Jaime**

 

He looked at the girl- well woman he had been tasked to kill as she lay sleeping on the floor of her en-suite.

He hadn’t given her a big enough dose to kill, just enough to keep her under, toy with her until he pounced and killed her.

He wanted to see what made her tick, what made her move the way she did.

Privately he wanted to know why she had been given a death sentence, he’d studied her for a few days now and he hadn’t found any reason for it.

Still, orders were orders.

He moved Brienne back onto her bed as a thought popped into his head.

She was alone in this room.

No other dorm mates.

Flipping out his phone he pressed a number.

“Get me into Westeros University, Room number 207”.

 

 

Brienne awoke with a heavy head and to the sound of cursing.

She turned over, the covers had somehow worked themselves over her in the night and saw a man in her room.

“Who the-“

“Oh shit uhm, hi sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” the man smiled, _Gods he was gorgeous, as if the Gods themselves had created him. No fuck that_ Brienne thought, _it was as if he were a God._

His green eyes viewed her with a smile, “I’m Jaime Dayne your roommate”.

“I have a –“Brienne rubbed her head, “huh?”

“Do you always sleep in this late?” he nodded to the time, 12:56, “only I’d like to think someone around here attended class”.

“Shit!” Brienne cursed and grabbed her stuff, running into the en-suite she failed to see Jaime’s smirk.

“Oh Brienne, I’m going to have some fun with you”.

 

 

Brienne emerged from the en-suite to find her new roommate on his bed, relaxing and grinning at her.

“Feel better?”

“Yes I mean uhm, my name’s Brienne Tarth. I don’t normally sleep in that late…I guess I really needed it”.

Jaime nodded, “luckily it’s a Saturday”.

Brienne cursed.

“What? Don’t tell me there’s lectures on Saturday’s!”

“No I just- I have a thing to do” Brienne replied and grabbed a sports bag that was by the door.

“Can I come?”

“No”

“Heey that’s not nice, c’mon I’m new here pleaaase can I tag alone?”

“Jaime I-I barely know you and it probably wouldn’t interest you!”

“Come on wench, show me around town! I’m sure nothing you’re doing is _that_ important” he scoffed.

Brienne glared, “it is to me” before she left the room.

Jaime laughed and grabbed his keys before following her.

“Wench! Hey wench wait up!” Jaime laughed, _damn Brienne was fast_.

 


	2. KINGSLAYER SPOTTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne bond over the Kingslayer

CERSEI

 

“I don’t see why Jaime left the Beast alive. She’s a target. She needs to die, honestly do I _have_ to do everything around here” Cersei frowned and sipped her wine. She was in the Training Room with her youngest brother, Tyrion. Both had received the update from Jaime who had said he wasn't done with the Tarth woman, the one he'd kept alive.

Tyrion looked at his sister, “dear Sister, our brother might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he’s wise with his killing, if there was a reason, there was a reason. Let us pray that he is playing Lion with her and she will soon be his lunch. Hear me roar, sister dearest, hear me roar”.

“Hear me roar” Cersei echoed and raised her glass alongside her brother.

 

 

JAIME

 

Brienne had managed to give him the slip. In all his years as an assassin nobody had managed to outwit him.

Except for that tiny Wolf but he didn’t admit that to anyone.

He got back to his room and saw her standing outside, waiting for him.

“You’re slow” she stated and walked into the room.

Jaime grinned cockily, “were we racing Wench?”

“I was jogging lightly, you were running and I still beat you”.

Jaime laughed and she smiled, “like competition do you?”

Brienne shrugged and grabbed her laptop, “only thing I’m good at” before putting her headphones in and pulling up the news headlines.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she read the first one.

_KINGSLAYER SPOTTED_

She looked at Jaime who was silently observing her, she turned her laptop to face him and he read the headline, his eyes widened and he sat on his bed, “he’s been spotted?”

“Seems so, although I don’t really see how anyone could spot him nobody knows what he looks like”.

Jaime’s eyes widened slightly but he smiled, “fan of his are you?”

“No! Well sort of I mean… no, but yes”.

“No but yes?”

 _This could be why she has a target_ Jaime mused.

“Well he’s the Kingslayer! He gets into places, kills never leaving a trace. As far as I can work out he’s got like over 100 kills on his belt”.

“100?! But the press have only said about 50 of his kills”.

Jaime paused.

Shit.

“Fan are you?” she mimicked with a small smile.

He bit his lip, now or never, “yeah” he admitted, “you could say that. So tell me more about these extra kills?”

Brienne paused, “are you really a fan or are you just mocking me?”

“Wench if I were mocking you you’d know about it. Honestly I am a fan- well not a fan but like the whole Lannister Assassin thing has always interested me”.

“Me too” Brienne admitted, “the family aren’t known to anyone but the name is always there. Personally I think some people carry out heinous crimes and the Lannisters own that- to create fear and to keep the city in their control”.

Jaime nodded, “perhaps. I mean it would certainly be in their remit…but maybe a lot more people work for the Lannister’s that anyone anybody could possibly ever guess”.

“Are you saying you think they have more than the three employees?”

“Three? What leads you to that?”

Brienne shrugged, “just…I don’t know it’s just my research, I think there’s three assassins that are truly attached to the Lannister name”.

“Got any names?”

“Names and faces for the Lannister’s would be a glorious day”.

“Wench?” Jaime pressed.

“One name”.

Jaime gulped, “really? How did you even-“

“I’m good with computers. Why do you think I know about the other kills”.

“I just thought you had an interest in the Kingslayer”.

“I have an interest in all of them. The Kingslayer, The Imp and The Queen”.

“Interesting names” Jaime remarked with a coy smile.

“It’s what the Dark Net calls them” Brienne shut her laptop down and opened her cabinet beside her bed. She pulled out a file and handed it to him, “that’s part of my research. I’m going to uncover each and every Lannister Jaime. I have to”.

Jaime opened the research file and nodded slowly, “any particular reason?”

Brienne sat beside him and fiddled with her sleeves.

“Because they do good for the city too. King’s Landing has been a thriving populous since they started killing. They’ve done so much, kept themselves hidden just a few dead”.

“Admire them?”

“I admire anyone with their skillset, they leave no trace-“

“They leave traces”.

Jaime frowned at her, “no they don’t”.

“Yes they do” Brienne pressed and took the file from him and opened it up to one of the back pages, “look. Dec 2nd 2014 the first time Kingslayer strikes. He stabbed two men in the back, Pyro Mancer and Aerys Targaryen. Both found in their private suite over in Bravos. The Lannister Assassins became known then but what’s interesting is that it was the first time the mantle Kingslayer gets used. After all Aerys was virtually the King of the Landing, he helped many- I mean he was a fucking nutcase towards the end but…” Brienne trailed off and pointed to a thin blue line in the crime scene, “that’s the trace”.

Jaime looked away from Brienne, Gods be damned she was passionate, she knew her stuff on the Lannister Assassins. He squinted at the blue line.

“That’s nothing” he remarked.

“That blue line is a single thread that should have given us the killers but nobody picked up on it”.

“Oh and you did I suppose” Jaime stated.

Brienne nodded, “I did” before she held up a bag with that same blue thin thread.

 

* * *

  

Jaime did not get to sleep that night, this Brienne Tarth knew information on the Lannisters. She was clever, not exactly pretty but she had used that to her advantage and it had led her to a wealth of knowledge, no wonder she was a target.

He turned and saw her sleeping soundly, eyes fluttering as she dreamt.

She was ugly as hell but in the moonlight, Jaime thought, she could almost be beautiful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly don't even know what I'm doing :') BUT I have another thread of Assassins with Brienne and Jaime so you might see a few fics from me that are assassins' but with different threads- AKA I just watched Killing Eve and reaaaallyyy need to have one of them as a Eve and one as Villanelle bc why the fuck nootttt


	3. She calls me what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cersei learns and Tyrion is sent in and Jaime...well, Jaime is Jaime.

Cersei glared at Jaime on their video call, “she calls me what?”

“Queen. I mean she didn’t call you it its more of the names they have for us all”.

Cersei huffed, “how does this _girl_ know so much about us. We are careful we always have been, half of what we’ve done is a family secret”.

“Maybe someone spilled the beans, someone left something behind maybe. Either that or she’s always been watching us. One step behind but ahead at the same time”.

Cersei pursed her lips, “stay close to her. Do _whatever_ you can to make her drop her guard. If we have a leak, we need to know”.

Jaime nodded, although it was unsaid he knew what he had to do, “understood” before hanging up.

“Is it wise to risk Jaime? She could be one of the Evenfalls”.

“Doubtful. The Evenfalls are beautiful, she is not” Cersei snorted at her father.

“Even still” Tywin said and looked at the image of Brienne, “deploy Tyrion. We need blind trust and he is our key, once she trusts one she will trust the other. Then Jaime can kill her however he wants”.

Cersei frowned but nodded, “yes father”.

 

 

 

Jaime smiled at Brienne typing away on a frighteningly old laptop, she had an essay due in the next week.

“Wench. I’m ordering takeout”.

“Delightful” she replied but didn’t move her head from her laptop.

Jaime pouted, “Wench I’m being nice. Would you like something to eat?”

Brienne slowly looked at him, he could see her eyes assessing him. Briefly he wondered if somewhere in her past someone had joked to her about sharing food only to rescind it moments later.

He nodded slightly, a small smile on his lips.

“What take out?” she asked.

“Pizza” he moved to her and handed her the menu.

She looked at it and then at him, “you really are new to the area” she smiled fondly and went into her drawer and handed him a menu, “those pizzas are good but these are the best in all of King’s Landing”.

Jaime looked at the menu, he raised an eyebrow, “The Seven?”

“It’s good pizza, good prices and they do student discount”.

Jaime nodded and grabbed his phone, “what pizza do you want?”

“Ham and pineapple”.

“Are you serious?”

Brienne sighed, “look I know people don’t think having frui-“

“No no quite the opposite” Jaime smiled, “I like pineapple on my pizzas”.

Brienne smiled, “then do the large and we can share if money’s tight”.

“Money isn’t tight I’m a-“ he paused, “I mean it is getting kinda tight so uh sure we can share uhm I’ll order a big bottle of coke as well if you’d like”.

Jaime smiled at Brienne who had gone straight back to working before ordering.

 

 

Jaime and Brienne sat on the floor eating their pizza with a smile on their faces. They both looked content as they ate and drank their coke.

“So what brings you to Kings?” Jaime asked.

“The degree…I get to study Legends and Weaponry”.

“I have to study business… my father’s idea. He’s very persuasive”.

Brienne nodded, “what would you have chosen instead?”

“Same as you” Jaime replied, “I’m a good fighter”.

“Yeah? I mean you won’t beat me but-“

“Excuse me Wench I could take you”.

“Doubtful. I’ve known men like you all my life and I’ve been knocking men like you into the dirt all my life”.

“Perhaps you’ve just known the wrong men” Jaime smirked.

“Men are all the same eventually” Brienne muttered, “no matter how much they claim they are not”.

“I could take you Wench” Jaime grinned, “I promise”.

“We’ll see”

Jaime surveyed her, information he’d gotten on her over the past week coming to his mind, “I did fencing as a child and combat training with mixed martial arts. I can fight”.

If Brienne was impressed she didn’t show it, she drained her drink and nodded, “come on then. I’ll give you one hour to let your food settle. If you can find me you can fight me” she got off the bed and took her rubbish to the bin, “that is if you still think you can take me” before she grabbed her bag and walked out.

“Damnit” Jaime swore, “this Tarth girl is more than we bargained for”.

He looked at his phone as it buzzed.

 

**_Ty_ **

_17:54_

_Father is sending me in, sorry_

Jaime swore again and ran after Brienne, fearing the worst. His stomach protested after their pizza and coke filled meal. He yelled out as he fell over someone.

“Honestly dear Brother do you ever look where you’re going?”

Jaime turned and saw Tyrion smiling at him.

“So this Tarth girl must have something big on you for her to have not killed her in her sleep”.

Jaime bristled, “she’s got intel on us. She’s been at the crime scenes before anyone else. I know it”.

“Father thinks she could be an Evenfall”.

“Evenfall? But they’re-“

“Beautiful?”

“Well I was going to say they’re mostly extinct. Selwyn the leader was murdered in cold blood five years ago. His children burnt in fires alongside most of his entourage”.

“Perhaps one survived” Tyrion mused, “she is rather ugly, disfigured you might say”.

Jaime raised an eyebrow, “Tyrion you’re a fantasist, she’s just a plain girl who knows too much. She’s got contacts and I want them. I need to know how she’s gotten information. I need to know Tyrion. I can’t allow her to die with that information”.

Tyrion nodded, “of course. But tell me dear Brother, where is she?”

Jaime stood slowly, “she wants me to find her. Fight with her”.

“Find her? Maybe she is playing you at your own game. I’ll be on call dear Brother. As always”.

Jaime rubbed his wrist and nodded, “why did father send you in really?”

Tyrion patted his brother’s elbow, “go find her”.

Jaime nodded and jogged down the hallway.

 

 

 

Brienne cleared her mind as she began to prepare for fighting Jaime. Her roommate was clearly keen on beating her and she was not going to allow for that.

She’d smack the grin of his stupidly handsome face.

Jaime fucking Dayne. She’d beat the shit out of him just to prove that she could.

He was doubtful of her, she knew that.

“Wench. I was beginning to fear I’d missed you”.

Brienne smirked and turned, “you’ll soon wish you had. Prepare. I’ll give you two minutes to protect yourself” she smiled innocently and nodded to his crotch.

Jaime grinned and approached her, “care about me that much Wench?”

“No. But I would hate to distract you because of a small issue you had”.

Jaime bristled, “I’d bet I’m bigger than any you have had before”.

“You can bet” Brienne replied and squared up, “what’s your poison? Fists or swords?”

Jaime gulped, making sure she saw his hesitancy, “whichever m’lady prefers”.

“Fists, I don’t want to make you cry too much”.

Jaime smirked, “Oh I assure you I won’t be the one left in tears tonight”.

Brienne nodded and suddenly had her fists locked in his shirt, bringing him in close, “any last words Dayne?”

“Bring it Tarth” Jaime smirked and pulled free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP WRITING NEW ASSASSIN THINGS FOR THESE GUYS I AM OBSESSEDDDDDD! Comment if you'd like to see a different spin on assassins or spies


	4. You fight well, for a wench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime get their sparring on!

They fought, hard and beautifully. When Brienne parried forwards, Jaime parried backwards and left her with her right open. She dodged his hits as he succumbed to her kicks.

“No man has ever beaten me. Not now not ever” she taunted before he flipped them, she was underneath him.

She quickly headbutted him and pushed him to one side, rolling up she just managed to miss his foot in her face but it caught her neck instead.

She instantly fell down coughing, Jaime used his advantage and tackled her down, raining her with punches.

Brienne spat out blood and pushed him up, locking her thighs around his waist she rolled them and pinned his arms above his head.

“No more dirty tricks” she panted.

Jaime, covered in sweat and breathless could only nod his agreement.

“Do you yield?”

“I yield” he breathed and looked up at her.

Her eyes were wild with adrenaline, the light above them blinded him slightly, her scarred cheek blurring making her look prettier. Gods she was hot all sweaty and filled with adrenaline. He wanted her.

“You fight well” he said instead, “for a wench”.

Brienne nodded, her gaze locked on him as if waiting for another trick. He looked like he’d either had the best sex of his life or he’d been taking some drugs. Their eyes were locked on other another as all thoughts left them.

“We uh should do this again” Brienne offered, “I like having a sparring partner”.

“As do I” Jaime smiled as she got off him and sat up slightly.

She extended a hand to him.

He took it but swiftly pulled her down, leaping onto her he straddled her and her arms pinned, mirroring her final position.

“Jaime what are you-“

“Hush Wench” he ordered before kissing her hard.

He felt her stir underneath and kiss back, fighting against his hold she broke one hand free and used it to keep him against her. Her hand squeezed his hip as his now free hand moved towards her chest.

Brienne moaned as he pressed his crotch against hers, feeling his own arousal against the throb of hers.

“You infuriate me” she growled and turned them over, deepening the kiss as Jaime became helpless under him.

“Oh Wench you tease me every day” he purred and pulled her close, slipping his hand between their bodies he teased the waistband of her pants.

She took his hand quickly and broke away from him, “I’m not fucking you in here”.

“Oh Brienne” Jaime purred, loving the feel of her name on his tongue, “just for that I’m going to make you come undone”.

“You –“

Jaime flipped them again and bucked his hips against hers, “Oh Wench” he growled and moved his lips to her neck, he nuzzled her neck and moaned low in her ear, “I’m gonna make you come”.

Brienne blushed at his words, her own moans echoed his, “you talk too much” she replied.

Jaime grinned at her, “you won’t be talking soon” before he moved down her body and toyed with her pants, “I warn you Wench, once I start you won’t want me to stop”.

“Just take them off” she growled at him.

Jaime grinned and slowly took off her panties, “Oh Wench” he growled, “so wet already?”

Brienne looked at him as he buried his face in-between her legs.

“Oh Gods” she moaned as she felt his tongue moving against her, “Jaime” she moaned, “oh gods fuck Jaime” she ran a hand down her body and gripped Jaime’s shirt.

“Oh God Jaime i-I I” her body shivered as she tried to move away from his mouth, she couldn’t not against his not- he gripped her tightly, bruising her legs, her legs bucked up as she orgasmed.

Her heart hammered against her chest as she felt him move away. Her legs ached with desire.

She looked at him, he grinned at her, “speechless are you?”

Brienne slowly licked her lips and sat up slowly, “i-I” she breathed and smiled at him slightly, “my turn” she smirked and pounced.

 

 

 

“Was your idea of trying to get information out of her to fuck her?”

Jaime rubbed the bruise on his neck with a blush, “we just fought Ty”.

“Mmm” Tyrion smiled, “what’s she like down there?”

“Tyrion!” Jaime scowled, “I’m not discussing that with you!”

“Yeah well she certainly slept like she’d had the best sex of her life”.

“You watched her?!”

“Someone’s got to since you’re so enamoured with her”.

“Tyrion I was-“

“Yes I’m quite aware what you were doing and I’m sure she was quiet aware judging by the look on her face”.

Jaime grabbed Tyrion by the throat, “you dare watch us? Watch us in-“

“Quite” Tyrion laughed and batted Jaime’s hand off of his throat, “and more, she has a secret from you Jaime”.

Jaime glared at his brother, “she does not”.

Tyrion got off his chair, “oh she does. If she’s not dead by the weekend and I will have the Brothers kill her. Three days Jaime. Three”.

“You can’t be serious”.

“Oh, I can. Father wants her dead. If you fail Jaime…” Tyrion left the threat in the air before he left his brother.

“Thank the Seven he sent Tyrion and not Cersei”.

 

 

 

Jaime slowly approached their room and sighed, things had changed for them within 24 hours. He had wanted to get close to her to kill her but…how could he? How could he let Tyrion order her death. If she was to die, she should die by his hand. He owed her that. He’d make it quick. He’d kill her and leave no trace. But he just had to know who her sources were.

He had to.

He opened the door and saw she was working on the Lannister Project.

“Hey” he greeted.

“How was the lecture?”

“Huh? Oh yeah good” Jaime said and put his keys down beside hers.

“Brienne how close are you to finding out the identity of the Lannister’s?”

She looked at him, “3 days maybe”.

“Make it 2” Jaime stated.

“Jaime I can’t just-“

“You have to. You can if you tell me the contacts you have- I assume you have contacts?”

“i-I Jaime what’s going on?”

Jaime sighed, “Brienne you just need to trust me”.

Brienne eyed him and smiled slowly, “I do. But I cannot trust anyone with how I get the knowledge I have… sorry”.

Jaime took his shirt off and moved to her.

“Jaime-“

He placed his hands on her shoulders, “Brienne” he purred and slowly rubbed her shoulders, gently putting pressure on them.

“Jaime” she whispered, her body leaning into his touch as she let her eyes shut.

Jaime smiled and kissed her neck, “just let me in Brienne” he breathed, “let me in and let me help you?”

“Jaime I can’t” she breathed, “I can’t”.

Jaime turned her around and he looked into her eyes, “give me one thing. One key to that door of yours Wench”.

Brienne stroked his face, “okay…just one”.

Jaime smiled softly and kissed her, “thank you”.

Brienne stroked his chest and muttered, “do you really have to be so stupidly handsome?”

Jaime laughed, “yeah I do” before she stood up, “so what’s your key?”

“POD” she replied.

“Huh?”

Brienne smiled softly, “it’s a network I developed myself. It’s loyal to my command and tracks abnormalities and gives me a clue as to who could be a target”.

“Why POD?”

Brienne shrugged, “i-I just…it’s just a name Jaime”.

Jaime smiled and shut her laptop, “it’s a fine name. POD” he smiled and squeezed her hip, “let’s go to bed”.

“Do you think that line is going to work on me?”

“Well I would’ve said it’s hot in here but I’ve got better lines than that”.

“And let’s go to bed is one of them?”

Jaime kissed her, “it is Wench”.

“You’re lucky” Brienne said in between kisses, “that I like you so much”.

“Mm you’re lucky too Wench” Jaime agreed as she pushed him to the bed, “going to have your naughty way with me?”

“Naturally” Brienne smiled and took off her shirt.

Jaime grinned up at her, “oh Wench. Not wearing a bra?”

“You ripped the last one” she countered and straddled him.

He smirked and held her in place, “did I? Got any proof of that? Only there’s no bra to-“

“Oh shut up” Brienne laughed and kissed him into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you'd like more, I have a few other fics on the go at the moment but this idea came to me at work today


End file.
